


Without Them

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [54]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 54 - "They're gone."
Relationships: Mickey Mouse & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 7





	Without Them

Riku didn't know where he was going until his Gummi Ship landed on Disney Castle.

He walked through the Castle without looking at anyone, knowing where he was going even though he felt like he didn't know anything.

"Riku, are you alright?" Mickey asked after he found him. Because apparently that's who he had been looking for.

"Mickey..." Riku breathed, his panic coming back. "They're gone."

"Who's gone, Riku?" Mickey asked, looking at him worried.

"Kairi went to sleep, trying to find clues to Sora. I... I can't be without both of them again, Mickey."

"You'll find each other again."


End file.
